An integrated circuit is typically formed on a substrate by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive, or insulative layers on a silicon wafer. One fabrication step involves depositing a filler layer over a non-planar surface and planarizing the filler layer. For certain applications, the filler layer is planarized until the top surface of a patterned layer is exposed. A conductive filler layer, for example, can be deposited on a patterned insulative layer to fill the trenches or holes in the insulative layer. After planarization, the portions of the conductive layer remaining between the raised pattern of the insulative layer form vias, plugs, and lines that provide conductive paths between thin film circuits on the substrate. For other applications, such as oxide polishing, the filler layer is planarized until a predetermined thickness is left over the non planar surface. In addition, planarization of the substrate surface is usually required for photolithography.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier head. The exposed surface of the substrate is typically placed against a rotating polishing pad. The carrier head provides a controllable load on the substrate to push it against the polishing pad. A polishing liquid, such as a slurry with abrasive particles, is typically supplied to the surface of the polishing pad.
Some carrier heads include base and a membrane connected to the base that provides a pressurizable chamber. A substrate can be mounted on a lower surface of the membrane, and the pressure in the chamber above the membrane controls the load on the substrate during polishing.
The carrier head typically includes a retaining ring to prevent the substrate from slipping out from below the carrier head during polishing. Due to the friction of the polishing pad on the bottom surface of the retaining ring, the retaining ring gradually wears away and needs to be replaced. Some retaining rings have included physical markings to show when the retaining ring should be replaced.